Larmes d'un innocent
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Green est souvent dans la lune. Il pense à son rival devenu Maître il y a 3 ans. Il se balade dans les rues de Jadielle, accompagné par sa sœur Nina -qui compte bien découvrir pourquoi les joues de son frère deviennent rouges lorsqu'on lui parle de Red.


**Larmes d'un innocent.**

Un jeune homme, les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts et le visage fin marchait sur un petit sentier bordé de verdures et de terre. Il portait une veste kaki qui était ouverte -laissant apercevoir une chemise noire, un jean marron ainsi que des chaussures de même couleur. A son physique, il devait certainement avoir les dix-huit ans.

En approchant de Jadielle, il eut un petit sourire nostalgique, comme il en avait un à chaque fois qu'il arrivait ici.  
Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était champion de l'arène de la ville et prenait plaisir à cette tâche. Les dresseurs qui venaient l'affronter ressortaient rarement avec un badge. Il était fier de prouver que même si son rival l'avait battu, ses Pokémons n'avaient pas faiblis pour autant.

Il entra enfin dans la ville puis marcha tranquillement en baissant la tête, son sac de voyage sur le dos. Plusieurs dresseurs l'appelaient, mais il ne répondit pas. Il était dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait 3 ans aujourd'hui que son rival, Red, avait disparu. Une fois devenu maître, il partit s'en prévenir qui que ce soit. Personne ne savait où il était. Des journalistes étaient même venus l'interroger, pensant pouvoir soutirer quelques informations sur son ami. Mais c'était peine perdu. Il leurs avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne savait rien. Et qu'en revanche, si eux savaient quelques choses, il ne voulait rien savoir venait du soi-disant « Maître Pokémon ». Pour lui, ce garçon ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, et moins il en saurait sur lui, mieux ça serait.

Mais évidemment tout ceci n'était qu'un gros tissu de mensonge. Il tenait plus que tout à le revoir, à lui parler, à lui demander des explications sur son départ. De plus, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était tombé amoureux, il ne pensait qu'à lui. La moitié de ses pensées lui étaient dédié. Le reste, il le consacré à son entrainement. Afin de devenir plus fort. Plus fort que Red. Et à ce moment-là, il lui dira en souriant:

_- Regarde ! Je suis devenu plus fort que toi. _

Il n'en n'avait parlé à personne. C'était bien trop gênant d'annoncer à sa famille qu'il était tombé amoureux de son plus grand rival. D'un homme, surtout. Non, c'était impossible à dire. Sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup, et sa sœur –qui se doutait de quelque chose- le taquinerait à longueur de journée avec ça. En plus, il ne voulait pas subir le regard des autres vis-à-vis de ses relations. Il n'était pas prêt à s'accepter en tant que tel. Pas encore, du moins.

Il sortit de ses pensées, bifurqua à une rue, puis à une autre. Il tourna ensuite à droite, puis à gauche avant de continuer tout droit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était devant un petit immeuble.  
Le jeune homme y entra, puis pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage. Il passa devant plusieurs portes bleues avant de s'arrêter devant celle qu'il cherchait.  
Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ses clés, il pénétra dans la petite entrée qui lui faisait face. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre tout en ôtant son sac et sa veste, qu'il jeta sur son lit dans un soupir. Il s'assied quelques secondes à côté de ses affaires en posant ses mains sur son visage, les yeux fermés.

Il avait bien essayé de sortir avec différents garçons, d'en aimer d'autres, sortant même avec des filles qui étaient tombées sous son charme, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigné à oublier son rival. Ces relations cassaient au bout d'une semaine -Green étant toujours dans ses pensées, et n'en parlaient à personne, cela les agaçaient beaucoup. Alors il enchaînait les conquêtes, sans grande conviction.

Il se leva prit sa veste, puis sortit de son immeuble en prenant soin de refermer sa porte à clé. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, dans son appartement. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas là. De plus, pourquoi Red voudrait-il vivre avec lui ? Si ça se trouve, il s'est trouvé une petite amie, sont tombé très amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ils ont déjà fondé une famille, avec maison, voiture de luxe et le petit chien qui va avec. Pensa Green dans un petit sourire ironique, en trois ans, ils ont largement le temps de réaliser ce projet…

Le jeune homme soupira pour chasser cette idée de la tête puis enfonça ses poings dans ses poches en se baladant dans les rues de la ville. Il fût vite arrêté par une voix qui venait de derrière lui.

- Green ! Attend !

Il s'arrêta, puis se tourna de moitié. Une jeune femme se dirigeait vers lui, les cheveux châtains-lisses et lui arrivant jusqu'au épaules-, portait un léger tee-shirt mauve, ainsi qu'un tailleur noir.  
Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Green remarqua qu'elle portait un petit collier noir avec une pierre couleur émeraude. Elle avait également les mêmes yeux que lui, ce qui le poussa à arquer un sourcil interrogateur.

- Nina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nina était sa grande sœur, et avait deux ans de plus que lui.

- Grand-père m'avait demandé de faire une course à Jadielle, alors quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que je pouvais te tenir compagnie. En plus, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue. Expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire, tout en reprenant son souffle

-Si tu veux. Répondit-il simplement, avant de reprendre sa route, sa sœur à ses côtes.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

- Si, si, ça va. Merci. Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre autour d'une table ?

Elle savait que son frère préférerait une ambiance plus chaleureuse afin de discuter, que de parler debout, comme ça, et qu'au bout de quelque minutes, il ne sache plus quoi dire. Alors elle acquiesça en souriant une seconde fois, puis lui emboita le pas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient trouvés un café où boire un verre, et étaient tous les deux assis à une table, près d'une fenêtre, vers le fond de la salle. Après avoir commandés, Green fixa pendant quelques secondes sa sœur, puis lança un regard à la pièce. Des enfants étaient au bar entrain de rire devant un verre de jus d'orange, des adultes regardaient un programme à la télé -qui était situé au-dessus de leurs têtes, le serveur qui essuyait une tasse avec un torchon, et d'autres personnes attablés non loin d'eux.

Il soupira et s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour y poser sa joue contre sa paume.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna la jeune femme

Il retira sa main et la laissa pendre à son poignet quelques secondes avant de poser son tout sur la table.

- J'étais partit m'entrainer dans la forêt et je suis revenu il y a à peine une heure, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

- Ah, et comment c'est passé l'entrainement ?

Il sourit tandis qu'un jeune serveur apportait leurs verres ainsi que l'addition.

- Plutôt bien.

Ils le remercièrent puis, lorsqu'il les quitta, Green ne put s'empêcher de le mater discrètement, avant de fermer ses paupières et de reporter son attention sur sa sœur, tout en priant pour ne pas qu'elle l'ait vu.

- Evoli a fait de gros progrès, il est plus résistant aux attaques. Continua-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres, préférant ignorer la paille qui lui effluerait la joue.

- Ah, c'est bien, alors. Et tu ne l'as pas encore fait évoluer ? Demanda-t-elle en buvant à son tour

- Non. C'est à lui de décidé s'il veut évoluer ou non.

- Je vois. Tu sais… Commença la jeune femme

Green reposa à nouveau son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre -paume contre joue, puis observa à travers cette dernière. Vu son regard, il ne se passait pas grand-chose dehors.  
Et le voilà qu'il pensait à nouveau à son rival de toujours. C'était décidément une obsession, se disait-il. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme ça. Il se demandait si lui, de son côté, avait progressé ? Certainement.  
Mais si Red progressait, il devait en faire autant. C'est pour cela qu'il s'entrainerait dur jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le battre. Et reprendre le titre qu'il lui revenait.

Au bout de deux minutes, la voix de Nina s'éleva, le sortant ainsi de ses rêveries.

- Green ! Tu m'écoutes !

Il croisa le regard de sa sœur puis lâcha :

- Mmmh ? Tu disais ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente et porta la paille à ses lèvres afin de boire une gorgée.

- Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis ! C'est quand même toi qui voulais qu'on parle devant un verre, non ?

- Je… Pardon, je… je pensais à autre chose…

Elle soupira puis reprit :

-Je disais que si un jour tu faisais un tour à Azuria, Léo voudrait venir examiner ton Pokémon.

- Ah, heu, oui, bien sûr. Au fait, comment va-t-il, ce bon vieux Léo ?

- Il va bien. Et il a récemment découvert de nouvelles choses concernant les réseaux des PC Pokémons. Ses recherches progressent de jour en jour. De plus, comme je supervise son travail, il avance plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Oui, sa sœur Nina vivait avec Léo, juste au-dessus de la ville de l'eau. Ils s'étaient découvert plusieurs points communs et s'appréciaient l'un, l'autre. Alors ils ont fini par se mettre ensemble.

-Ah, très bien. Eh bien, dans ce cas, continuez. Vous allez réussir.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le jeune homme lui, regardait son verre moitié vide, et touilla lentement le liquide à l'aide de sa paille. Sa dernière pensée le ramenait toujours à la même personne. Il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Il craquerait à un moment ou à un autre, c'est sûr.

Ça lui est arrivé deux fois. Les deux années précédentes, à ce même jour. Il pleurait pendant une bonne partie de la nuit en pensant à son ami. Mais cette année, il ne devait pas pleurer. Car c'était un homme. Car il avait une fierté. Car il était devant sa grande sœur. Il devait être fort. Si c'était lui qui avait disparu, est-ce que Red aurait pleuré sa disparition ? Sûrement pas.  
Le garçon avait appris à se forger un caractère. A ne pas montrer ses émotions. Et il ne pleurerait certainement pas. Surtout pour un gars comme Green, se dit le jeune homme. Alors il devait se montrer à la même hauteur que son rival. Ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Voilà. C'est ce qu'il faut faire.

- Green… Cela fait 3 ans, aujourd'hui, c'est ça… ? Lâcha-t-elle tout doucement

- Ouais… Murmura-t-il tristement

Elle posa sa main sur celle de son frère puis prit une voix apaisante.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu pourras lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Le jeune homme retira sa main et mis son bras protecteur devant lui. Il releva la tête vers elle, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais dit que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui… ! Se défendit-il

Elle s'accouda à la table, posa son menton contre sa paume puis place son pouce, son index et son majeur sur sa joue. Le visage légèrement penché suivit d'un sourire en coin, elle répondit :

- On pourrait le penser, avec la tête que tu fais.

- Je… N'importe quoi ! …C'est juste un ami… ! S'exclama-t-il, les joues encore écarlates.

- Vraiment ? Taquina-t-elle en buvant à nouveau

- Et pour information, je ne suis pas gay, d'accord ? Répondit-il, visiblement irrité.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'énerve pas.

- Bon. On y va ?

- Oui.

Son frère finit son verre et paya l'addition. Ils se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En passant devant le bar, il surprit un bout de conversation. C'était les enfants.

- … des nouvelles de lui, au fait ? Demanda le premier garçon

- Non. Cela trois ans, aujourd'hui, qu'il n'a plus donné signe de vie. Répondit le deuxième garçon

- A ce qu'il parait, il serait mort, haha… Lâcha le troisième dans un petit rire

Green se figea net. Nina s'arrêta derrière lui en voyant que le corps du jeune homme qui n'avançait plus.

- Tu parles d'un Maitre Pokémon ! Il est partit une fois qu'il a eu le titre, comme ça, il peut le conserver pour toujours. Personne ne peut venir le battre, vu qu'il est introuvable. Poursuivit le dernier

- Ouais, t'as raison ! Ce n'est qu'un égoïste ! Renchérit le premier

- Moi je dis qu'il mérite de mourir! Reprit le troisième

Ils ne le connaissaient pas et disaient de telles choses sur le plus grand Dresseur de toute la région ? Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils dans la tête ?  
Le jeune homme fit un pas vers eux, et s'arrêta derrière le garçon qui en avait apparemment trop dit. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de ce dernier, puis lorsqu'il se retourna, Green l'empoigna fermement par le col du tee-shirt. Il approcha son visage de celui du garçon -le toisant au passage, puis prit sa voix la plus menaçante possible.

- Tu ne le connais même pas, pour dire des choses aussi horribles sur lui. Et tu ne sais même pas s'il est mort. Tu n'as pas de preuves. Si je te reprends encore une fois entrain de dire du mal de lui, je peux te dire que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, et je me fiche totalement que tu sois un gosse. Même si ta mère est là, je te promets que je te botte les fesses. Pigé ?

Il le relâcha en le poussant faiblement et en soutenant son regard froid.

- Et toi, tu as des preuves pour dire qu'il est vivant ? Répondit le garçon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es en colère parce que ton petit-ami ne donne pas de signe de vie. En plus, s'il ne veut plus être Maître, qu'il donne un mot à la presse pour dire qu'il abandonne son titre comme un lâche, et qu'il fasse revenir l'ancien Maître.

Il s'approcha à nouveau du visage du garçon.

- De un Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Et de deux ce n'est pas un lâche. Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Attention, si tu le laisse t'approcher trop près, il pourrait très bien t'embrasser. Lâcha le deuxième dans un petit rire.

Green mis un peu plus de distance entre lui et le garçon qu'il était en train de sermonner, tandis que les deux autres firent une mine dégoutée, suivit d'un « Beurk ! » avant de rire.

- Je ne suis pas gay... Murmura-t-il tout bas

Il avait soudainement reprit son calme, et parlait doucement, afin que personne ne l'entende, de peur qu'on dévoile son secret. Mais les garçons n'étaient pas de cet avis et leurs voix se faisaient de plus en plus fort pour que tout le monde les entendent.

- C'est ça, ouais. A ce qu'on raconte, le Champion de l'arène de Jadielle -c'est-à-dire toi-, tenais la main d'un jeune homme d'à peu près ton âge, il y a une semaine. En plus, tu l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Finit-il en grimaçant

- Ce que l'on vous a raconté est complétement faux. Il y a une semaine, j'étais partit m'entrainer avec mes Pokémons…

Quand il sortait avec quelqu'un, il était toujours aux aguets. Il regardait souvent autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne les observaient. Pour être sûr d'être seul avec lui/ou elle. Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu les voir ? Les aurait-on suivis à longueur de journée ? Son secret était-il vraiment tombé ? A moins que cela ne soit que du bluff. De nos jours, les enfants traitent tout le monde de toutes les insultes leurs passant par la tête…

- Arrête de mentir, sale pédé ! S'exclama le troisième

- On ne veut pas d'homo ici, vas-t-en ! Enchaîna le premier

- Un champion d'arène qui aime les hommes n'est pas un champion ! Continua le deuxième

- Ouais, exactement! Tu n'es qu'une sale tapette! Renchérit le troisième

Le jeune homme les regardait sans riposter. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et refusaient de sortir. Que répondre à ça ? Apparemment, personne ne prenait sa défense. Cela voulait dire que les enfants avaient raison. Qu'on l'avait vu embrassé et tenir la main d'un homme. Qu'autrement dit, toute la ville savait son secret et laissait trois gamins le rabaisser parce qu'il avait pris la défense de son rival. Il arrivait donc à la conclusion suivante : La ville détestait les gays. Ils détestaient le gens comme lui. Ils détestaient qu'une personne soit -un tant soit peu- heureuse.

Les trois garçons s'échangèrent un regard en douce, puis, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention de la part du champion, ils s'emparèrent de leurs deuxièmes verres de jus d'orange puis lui lancèrent le liquide -ainsi que les glaçons- à la figure.

Green eut un petit sursaut, fit un pas en arrière puis resta quelques secondes debout, les yeux fermés, sous le regard silencieux du barman et des autres personnes se trouvant dans la salle. Nina, qui avait également assisté à toute la scène retint un hoquet de stupeur en fixant son petit frère.  
Il s'essuyant les paupières puis les re-ouvrit en serrant les poings, tandis que le jus d'orange ruisselait sur son visage et que sa chemise absorbait peu à peu le liquide.

Les trois gamins lui lancèrent ensuite leurs verres en plastique -à présent vide. Les gobelets rebondirent sur le coin de la tête du jeune homme -qui avait la vision cachée par ses mèches qui retombaient sur son visage, avant de s'écraser au sol.

- Dégage ! Espèce de monstre ! S'exclamèrent-ils

Quelques secondes plus tard, les enfants descendirent des tabourets et partirent du bar à toute vitesse, en ne manquant pas de bousculer le jeune homme au passage.

Green qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, releva lentement la tête et croisa ainsi le regard du barman.

- Tiens. Dit-il en lui lançant son torchon

Il ne le rattrapa pas. Le bout de tissu toucha mollement sa veste et tomba sur le sol, à côté de la flaque orange et des glaçons qui jonchèrent le sol.  
Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa sœur, le regard vide, et commença à partir.

- Allez viens, Nina. On s'en va…

Ils sortirent sous les messes basses de certaines personnes, et d'autres, qui reprenaient leurs conversations comme si rien ne s'était passé.

En s'éloignant du bar, Green ne cessait de se répéter _« Je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas gay »_ puis quand il en eu marre, il soupira pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées puis sortit un mouchoir.

- Franchement, les gamins de nos jours… ! Ils font vraiment n'importe quoi… ! Râla-t-il en s'essuyant le visage

Nina, qui était derrière lui, fronça les sourcils et haussa la voix.

- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Ils avaient dix ans de moins que toi ! Tu pouvais très bien les remballer! En plus de ça, tu es le champion de la ville !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? J'étais bombardé d'insultes ! Et si j'insultais ces gosses, ils iraient se plaindre dans les jupes de leurs mères, et j'aurais été démunit de mes fonctions ! Répondit-il en regardant derrière son épaule.

- Mais ils ont salies ta réputation, ta fierté, et t'ont traité comme un moins que rien! Tu aurais dû faire quelque chose ! Tu as défendu Red, d'accord, mais après, ils s'en sont pris à ta personne !

- Je ne suis pas gay…

- Alors comment tu expliques que personne n'as pris ta défense ? Green, tu dois accepter ce que tu es. Même si c'est…

- Je- ne – sui – pas - gay - ! Coupa-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les joues légèrement roses.

Puis, sans un mot, ils continuèrent leurs chemins en se mêlant à la foule. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nina brisa le silence qui pesait.

- Ecoute, je vois bien que Red te manque. Il te manque comme un ami : Ça c'est ce que tu veux faire croire. Mais son manque est beaucoup plus que ça, pour toi. Je vois bien que tu es tombé amoureux de lui. En plus, il est plutôt beau gosse, normal que tu es craqué sur lui. Finit-il en souriant

Il rougit à nouveau puis se retourna une seconde fois vers elle.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Je ne suis pas gay, un point c'est tout ! Et je ne suis pas non plus amoureux ! Surtout pas de _lui_ ! C'est mon rival et je…

Il se figea net en coupant subitement sa phrase. Quelques mètres devant, il venait d'apercevoir des cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une veste rouge et blanche, identique à celle de son rival. Son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'il reprenait se esprits pour ne pas vaciller.

- Red… Murmura –t-il en s'élançant à sa poursuite, Nina sur les talons.

Son rival était déjà loin, et Green dû courir le plus vite possible pour le rattraper. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui saisit le poignet et souffla son prénom, tout en haletant.

Son rival se retourna pour faire face à ce dernier. Le cœur de Green s'arrêta à nouveau avant de reprendre son rythme normal. Ce n'était pas Red. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, la même veste, mais ce n'était pas lui.

- Heu…Je… Pardon. Je me suis trompé de personne... Balbutia-t-il en lui lâchant le poignet

Le jeune homme partit après un hochement de tête compréhensif. Green s'enfonça ensuite dans l'attroupement de personnes, puis marcha d'un pas rapide, sa sœur le suivant un mètre plus loin. Elle accéléra à son tour pour être derrière lui et entendit un soupir venant des lèvres de son frère.

- J'ai vraiment cru que c'était lui…

- …Accepte ce que tu es, petit frère.

- C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas…

- Tu ne penses qu'à lui, la preuve : Tu viens de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Fais-toi une raison.

Nina avait vu juste. Il en était tellement dingue et souffrait de ne pas le revoir, qu'il le voyait à présent partout. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, et espérait vraiment qu'il revienne ou qu'il donne le moindre petit signe de vie. Mais c'était décidément peine perdue.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta. Elle fit de même en fixant son dos.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux… Murmura-t-il tout bas

Il se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur qui, à sa grande surprise écarquilla les yeux et lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
De nombreuses larmes rayaient ses joues et continuaient d'affluées. Il s'était promis de ne craquer, mais c'était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Alors il laissa les larmes tracer leurs routes, sans même les arrêter.

Nina fit un pas vers lui et l'enlaça doucement. Elle se fichait qu'il soit trempé et qu'il sente l'orange. Il avait besoin de réconfort, comme n'importe qu'elle personne n'en aurait besoin à ce moment-là. Il l'enlaça à son tour en refermant ses bras autour des épaules.

- …Il me manque…Lâcha-t-il entre deux sanglots étouffés

Elle lui massa le dos en signe de réconfort.

- Je sais, Green… Je sais…

- Ces gamins ont peut-être raison, après tout. Il est peut être… mort.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Il n'est pas mort. S'il l'était, tu le sentirais. Et je sais qu'il ne nous a pas encore quittés. Qu'il t'attend. Qu'il t'aime.

- …J'aimerais tant qu'il revienne… Je veux pouvoir lui dire que…que…

- Il va revenir. Et tu vas lui dire que tu l'aime. Et vous vivrez heureux. J'en suis sûre. Fais-moi confiance.

- … Merci, Nina.

Ils restèrent debout, enlacés, au milieu de la foule. Green pleurait devant le silence compatissant de sa sœur, tandis que d'autres personnes le fixaient un instant en lui lançant des regards interrogatif avant de reprendre leurs route. Il s'en fichait.  
Sa sœur avait compris, et ne le jugeait pas, au contraire. Elle le soutenait et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il était un peu plus apaisé, à présent.  
Il se dit également qu'elle sera au moins là pour le soutenir quand il l'annoncera à son grand-père ce qu'il était vraiment. Il eut un faible sourire à cette pensée puis resserra son étreinte sur le corps de sa sœur.


End file.
